The Thunder Rolled
by Dreamer1985
Summary: A short, four chapter, AU and Non-cannon story. Also the subject of interracial marriage during the 1800's. Audra returns home after a twelve year absence wondering if her family will even let her stay as she left them over a decade ago to be with someone not of her race. Rating due to subject, NOT because of the writing itself. MIGHT be major character death.
1. Talk with Victoria

**BARKLEY FF**

**Thunder rolled**

**I do not own the copyrights to Big Valley**

**_NON-CANON, AU, Subject of INTERRACIAL Marriage_**

**Audra's Return**

**Talk with Victoria**

**Ch. 1**

Victoria lay propped up on pillows weary of being sick and weary of life. Her health had been declining and she'd talked to all her children; except one. And while it broke her heart the grand lady turned her head to the window. The Barkley Matriarch wasn't sure she shouldn't just close her eyes and cross on over, only she heard voices below – one of which had her convinced she might just be losing it.

"Do what you want Nick, do you what you must, I came back to talk to mother nothing more if that's what you wish." Audra's voice –more mature than Victoria ever had admitted to being- also carried a sound of weariness in it. Nick's gruff reply would have had a piece of his hide from her mother –even from where she lay- only Jarrod beat her to it.

"Let her in Nick." Jarrod's voice was firm. "You may not have liked Audra's choice, still might not, but she is our sister and mother very well may be dying." Nick must have complied because the front door could be heard opening up and then closing.

Victoria could hardly believe she'd heard right. Audra had returned? After twelve years? It wasn't until her bedroom opened could voices be heard once again.

"I'll be down in the study if you need me." Jarrod's voice could be heard and Victoria watched as Audra stepped inside.

"Hi." Audra stood wearing black leather pants, black vest, jacket and black boots. It was only her white shirt, hair, a thin chain around her neck and belt buckle which sported color. "May I sit down?"

"Of course." Victoria was too tired to point, but gave a half smile as her only daughter sat down in a chair next to the bed. "What took you so long? I've been waiting forever."

Audra sighed and stood back up. She walked to the window and looked out before turning back around. "Sorry, the storm took longer to die down than I thought it would. I sat on Gini overlooking the valley yesterday. I was able to see the house in the distance, could have made it home by night only the thunder rolled and rain fell hard."

"Where did you stay?" It wasn't the conversation Victoria wanted to have, but the years had taught her a very hard lesson ; when your child is as strong-willed as you then it's not wise attempt to only think it's your voice which should be heard. So she let Audra lead the conversation.

"Grandpa's barn; it wasn't being used." Audra told her the storm had almost kept her from her destination as a large tree had fallen across her path from the storm that had hit. Thankfully, her horse had sure-footing and Audra had been able to go around it in spite of the angle between it and the path she needed to take. "That and I questioned my return. Thought the thunder-rolling might be warning me to turn around, or ride on by."

"I'm glad you didn't." Victoria found herself with enough strength to sit up more than she had been able to. "Please, sit; It'd be easier on my neck." Audra did so.

"So, what brought you back? I mean you had no way of knowing of my health situation." Victoria didn't mean to sound bitter but it slipped out anyway.

"Viho's death." Audra wasn't surprised her mother's eyes arched, but was thankful she held her tongue. "We had no children, no living children that is. There was nothing to tie me to his family. So…I left." Sighing she spoke low. "Viho –more than once- offered to find a way for me to come visit and make peace. But I didn't think even a short visit from me would be welcomed by you or Nick, so I stayed away."

Viho ….a name not spoken in Victoria's ear since the day the family had made a trip to relatives out of California twelve years ago. He'd been a quiet man, a gentleman but a Cheyenne. It was a fact Nick and Victoria could not, would not, accept even though Jarrod had warned them Audra was just as head-strong has her mother.

"_She loves him, and even if I am wrong about that, you push too hard and she will go just to spite you. Gentle persuasion against her marrying outside her race would work better than harsh words." _ Jarrod had warned them, but they'd failed to heed his advice and Audra had left without so much as a good-bye.

"I'm sorry." Victoria spoke softly and continued to speak before Audra even had a chance to start talking again. "Not for how I felt, but for driving you away. I should have listened closer and lectured less. Kept the communication lines open." Victoria reached out her hand. "I never stopped loving you." Her voice lowered. "Please, talk to Jarrod and your other brothers. I'm sure they would not ask you to leave again." When the lady saw her daughter's doubt she gave a genuine smile. "Nick's all bark, no bite. Please , at least make the attempt. Let the past be the past."

"Are you sure they'd listen? It's not like they look at me and Viho being legally married even though we exchanged vows in a very traditional Cheyenne wedding ceremony." Audra softly asked if her mother had even accepted that fact herself.

"No, not at first. Not for a very long time." Victoria paused and then went on. "I'm still not convinced marrying outside one's race is wise, wished you hadn't done it, but I have come to terms with it being your choice. It's that best I can do. " She bit her lip and looked at Audra hoping it would be enough.

Audra may have wished her mother could have embraced her daughter's marriage with open arms. May have wanted the ability to rewrite the past as to the communication between themselves. However, the years had also taught her people can only bend so far. Therefore, she now realized the fact her mother was doing the best she could. Audra wasn't surprised when Victoria asked her to make peace with her brothers as she covered her daughter's hand.

"They may not want to talk to me; especially Nick." Audra let her shoulders droop.

"Maybe, maybe not, but promise me…" Victoria's grip tightened very so slightly. "Give it your best shot."

"I'll talk to them." Audra stood up, leaned over her mother and kissed her; she wasn't convinced talking to her brothers , at least to Nick would do any good, but a promise was a promise and she stood up left the room.

.


	2. Talk with Jarrod

BARKLEY FF

Thunder rolled

I do not own the copyrights to Big Valley

NON-CANON, AU, MIGHT be MAJOR character death, INTERRACIAL Marriage

***in this AU Beth survived being shot**

**Talk to Jarrod**

**Ch. 2**

Audra went to raise her hand to knock on the study door when Beth opened it up. Jarrod's wife shocked her sister-in-law when she gave her a big hug, welcomed her home and apologized for being busy when Audra had first arrived.

"Thomas is a handful." Beth went to say more and groaned as she heard the back door slamming. "Who I think may have more in common with his uncle than his father." She then stepped aside and whispered not to worry Jarrod wouldn't bite before hurrying down the hall to take care of one very loud son.

"Hi." Audra spoke cautiously as she shut the study door.

"Hi." Jarrod pointed to a chair and assured his sister there was no need to fear he'd chase her off. "Besides, even if I was so inclined…" He grinned. "My wife would do something disastrous to my meal." Maybe, it was simply stress relief, but Audra cracked up laughing and her oldest brother smiled wide before growing somber as his sister's own face turned down and asked if their mother was really dying.

"Doctor seems to think so." Jarrod leaned back in his chair and rested a hand on the arm of his chair while his other lightly tapped his desk. "Personally, I think she'd just lost the will to live; your leaving pierced her heart and soul- more than she ever let on."

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone." Audra stiffened without even knowing she was doing it. "His family was behind our union and mine was not, where else were we to go?"

"You loved him then? I mean really loved him?" Jarrod leaned forward and clasped his hands. "All these years – even when any negative feelings about your choice left- that is the one question that has never left my mind. If you truly loved him, or if you married him to spite mother." Part of Jarrod's mouth drooped and he let out a sigh as Audra stood up and turned to face the window.

"I loved him, Jarrod." Audra finally spoke and turned back to face him, "More than you could ever know." Jarrod stood up and walked up to his sister and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I never stopped thinking about you. You're my sister. Yes, I worried about the road you'd chosen . Nonetheless, I only told – when asked- you'd chosen to live with family members in Wyoming knowing if you ever came back people would not have formed prejudices against you as did Mother, Nick and Eugene- though I question where he stands now as he was here recently had never spoke your name." When Audra's eyes rolled he spoke even firmer. "Believe it or not; I speak the truth. Also, I did what I could to keep the door wide open –without actually confronting you - knowing full well your trust level with the family had drastically dropped." Jarrod's words brought a memory to Audra's mind and she gasped.

"I wasn't losing it; it was you swung by the white-man's bank near the reservation and left money for me wasn't it?" Audra choice of words referencing the bank made Jarrod cringe inside.

"Yes." Jarrod sighed and spoke cautiously. "I realize for twelve years you've lived among the Cheyenne, I know they were your family, but when talking to Nick do you think , maybe…" He lifted the side of his mouth just a little, "You could watch how you word things?"

"Jarrod." Audra spoke firmly, but as gently as she knew how. "I can't promise you that. I've been hearing 'white man this….white man that….for a little over a decade and you want what?"

"Maybe, I should be there when you talk to Nick?" Jarrod lifted an eyebrow.

"No, from what I heard coming down the stairs I think his wife can handle him very well." Audra smiled, patted her brother's arm and walked out the door.


	3. Visit With Heath

BARKLEY FF

Thunder rolled

I do not own the copyrights to Big Valley

NON-CANON, AU, Subject of INTERRACIAL Marriage

***from my understanding Heath joined the family when Audra was 19. So in this AU she would not have met him before leaving California**

****I forgot to thank my beta-reader (informal as it was) for her help. Mistakes, however; are still my own. I am also posting faster than I usually would because of family coming to visit.**

**CH. 3**

Audra had intended to go talk to Nick only Heath was coming down the hall and, while she'd never actually met him, she had heard rumblings about her father's illegitimate son on her way back to her mother's home. Therefore she wasn't surprised to see him.

"Are you here to ask me to leave?" Audra asked and was relieved when Heath shook his head no.

"But we do need to talk." Heath nodded towards the hall which led towards the front door. "We can do it outside, or in the living room."

"Might as well make it the living room it looks as if it might rain again." Audra replied; soon enough Heath stood near the fireplace and the sister he'd just met was sitting on chair near the couch. "So, what did you want to say, or to let me know?"

"First, you really can relax; I'm not out to get you, nor am I interested in slandering a man I never met." Heath spoke those words because he could see how stiff Audra was holding herself; she must have believed him for she relaxed.

"But?" Audra asked even though she no longer sat stiff as a board.

"Please don't ask me to take sides on when it comes to this family." Heath admitted interracial marriage was something he struggled to accept. Audra's half-brother told, in detail, the hell he'd seen others go through because they were born of such a union. "I myself was treated just as bad even though I am white. Being born out of wedlock was no trip in the park even though I had no control over what my parents had done." He shook his head. "So, yes, I am torn when it comes to that subject though I do my best not to condemn those that who decide otherwise for their life. However; as already stated, I have no wish to get in between any blood siblings; it would not end well. Not for you, nor for myself."

"I can respect where you are coming from." Audra understood all too well anyone, or anything, tearing families apart - pluse she felt it necessary to give credit where credit was due and said as much.

"So…" Heath lifted an eyebrow, "…How does Gene feel about it? What does he think about you coming back to the ranch?" He asked because Gene had been home visiting only the week before and had gave no warning Audra was on her way. "Did he even know you were returning?"

"Oh, he knew." Audra's eyes turned down and her jaw set hard. "Jarrod was correct in questioning what Eugene now thinks. I wrote him solid two months before I even left Wyoming. I just didn't have the heart to tell Jarrod that."

"And?" Heath wasn't surprised when Audra replied she couldn't say-her mother would wash her mouth out with soap if she repeated the exact words baby brother had used in his letter.

"I will say this much, Gene told me I was still dead to him, that I was white-trash for allowing myself to be with a man outside of my race and so forth." Audra allowed a tear to roll down her face. "What gets me is he acts if the white man is so darn superior, when it is one of his own that defiled –and killed- my nine year old daughter." She shook her head. "At that pointed I counted it a blessing her siblings had already died. One when he was only hours old, and one from a sickness that hit our home. More than one of our friends continued their journey onto the other side because of it."

"I'm sorry." Heath was too, and acknowledged there was good and bad in all races. "It would be great if I could change that, but I can only control myself -not others." He then nodded towards the hall and asked about Nick. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I was going to when I saw you." Audra stood up and thanked him for not having the talk in front of Nick. "With the mood he was in when I walked up to the house: I do not think it would have gone well."

"I have a tendency to agree. Now I need to get back to work." Heath put on his hat and left the house as Audra headed to find her hot-tempered brother.


	4. Talk with Nick

Camille BARKLEY FF

Thunder rolled

I do not own the copyrights to Big Valley

NON-CANON, AU, Subject of INTERRACIAL Marriage

*** People, especially in the 1800's –and earlier- would condemn a whole family even if it was just one member going against the social norms of the day (Personally, I think they still do). Hence Nick's over protectiveness of his mother.**

*** Annie is an OC**

**Talk with Nick**

**CH 4**

A blonde headed lady Audra had never met stepped out of the Billiard room. "Name's Annie, go in." She spoke low. "Don't let him scare you off. You two need to talk, and I need to go help Beth in the kitchen." Audra watched Annie walk down the hall and slowly entered the room.

"Might as well sit down." Nick grumbled as he picked up a q-stick. "Annie's refusing to make dinner until we talk."

Once again Audra bit her lip. She could easily picture Nick's wife being able to get him to listen because of his stomach. Maybe Beth had said something similar and that's why Jarrod had ordered Nick to let her in. It was only a theory, one she may- or may not- check out later, but for now she simply sat down and asked if she could at least stay one night.

"I'll get out of your hair as soon as I can; it's clear you don't want me here." Audra found herself gulping a large dosage of air and forcing tears to stay away; Nick's countenance was still as dark as when he'd allowed her to walk into the house.

"That's not true." Nick snapped and poured out his frustration as he told his baby sister what he really thought. "You're my sister; I never stopped loving you. However, did_ you_ ever _once _consider what you'd be doing to this family, to this ranch, and especially to our mother when you went off and married Vijo? It was a marriage those around us considered illegal, one we could not publicly acknowledge if we were to keep our father's name in good standing. The only thing that kept everything from falling apart with the other ranchers was Jarrod and his smooth talk. I'm sure he already told you it was he that spread the word about you living in Wyoming with relatives. I added you were living in a place too far from any telegraph office to communicate with us. Did you ever stop once to think about the ripple effect your choices made on anyone around you? Even once? Also, you can't get me to believe there wasn't someone in his family who was against your marriage." Nick continued to pour out his frustration. Audra did not fight him, for time had also taught her that you let someone like Nick blow…let them vent their emotions until they're ready to talk before attempting to communicate with them. It was only when her brother quit his rant and sat down did Audra begin to speak.

"I did think about it…a lot…" Audra let out a long breath of air, "I might not have only…" She looked straight at Nick and did not flinch. "Vijo insisted on me taking time to myself, with no one around, told me to be still and think long and hard. Said if I listened close enough the Spirit would tell me what to do." She held up her hand when Nick went to speak. "I let you finish; now you let me. And please sit down, would make me feel less likely you're getting ready to toss me out the door."

"Fair enough." Nick sat and let his sister continue without interruption.

"It wasn't easy Nick: I was torn. No, I may not have thought of every single one of your questions but, yes, I knew the family would be affected." Rubbing her forehead. "As to his family…. when I told Jarrod Vijo's family was behind our marriage, I wasn't lying. His parents and siblings did back us up. However; no, I can't say every single member of the tribe was thrilled. And, yes, we had our fair share of hassle from a few of them." Audra continued on mostly on what her thoughts had been towards her mother and Nick. "In the end, Nick, I still loved you all, but I couldn't turn my back on Vijo."

"Would you do it again?" Nick asked as he folded his arms.

"If you are asking if I would marry Vijo if I had to do it over again the answer is yes. However; if you are asking would I marry outside my race a second time…" Audra sighed at Nick. "I'm not sure, but I am willing to promise you this...it wouldn't be while mother is still alive, and it wouldn't be to another Native. I would; subconsciously, always be comparing them to Vijo, and that's not fair." She sighed. "Besides, my husband has only been gone a year and a half; I'm nowhere near ready to exchange wedding vows again."

Nick did not say a word, nor did Audra. They only thought about what the other had said. Nick finally stood up and broke the silence.

"I smell dinner; let's go eat." Nick's mouth titled up and Audra smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Audra and Nick walked to the kitchen knowing as long as Audra kept her promise she was welcome to stay on the ranch.

**Short Epilogue.**

Audra stood at her mother's grave wearing a white shirt and brown riding skirt. The regal woman had proved the doctor wrong and, to the delight of her family, lived longer than he'd predicted. "I'm glad you bounced back when I returned. Those last five years we had were grand; even if Gene has never fully come around. I think he only reason he talks to me at Christmas is because his wife insists on all members being present." Audra paused as a smile spread wide across her face. "I kept my promise I made to you before you passed on. I started dating again, dated a number of men."

The wind blew softly as Audra talked. No sign thunder rolling or dark clouds were in the air. "I'm down to dating just one now. No; he's not Cheyenne, or a member of any other native tribe. Like I told big brother; that would not have been fair to them. Though," Audra chuckled as she could still see Nick rolling his eyes when he'd found who she was seriously seeing. "I think Nick still thinks I'm a bit odd. The fellow's name is Patrick McCleary...He's Irish Catholic."


End file.
